Bury Your Heart
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: He knew it, from the day they had it done, that tampering with her memories would backfire in the future. "Are you freaking kidding me! My family has been alive and well this whole time, and you didn't tell me! Why would you do this to me!" "…" Sometimes, it's best to bury your heart. Main pairing: ItachiAsuna. Minor: SasukeSakura. -SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to Love

Summary: He knew it, from the day they had it done, that tampering with her memories would backfire in the future. "Are you freaking kidding me?! My family has been alive and well this whole time, and you didn't tell me?! Why would you do this to me?!" "…"If only he could go back and change it.

Maturity: All the goody-good romance stuff~

Fantasy: None? I don't believe ninjas count as fantasy…

Pairing: Main: ItaAsu. Minor: SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Hmmm~ I know this is somewhat overdone, usually with Sakura, but I want to try this out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Itachi-sama, where is Kisa-chan going?"

"Kisame has a mission, Asuna."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because, I have to take care of you because you are sick."

The seven-year-old girl blinked, before nodding and coughing. Asuna Myuki had been sick for two days now; leading most in the Akatsuki to believe their 'baby' member had the flu. While she and Itachi had only been there a few months, everyone seemed to warm up quite quickly to the two, instantly adopting Asuna as a member-in-training.

The first few days within the Akatsuki were hard for Asuna, having left her family by Itachi's request and being unable to tell her parents or older brother. She mostly spent her time crying over the whole thing, even though she was glad to be with Itachi.  
That's why, just a few days after they had joined, Asuna's memories had been tampered with. She now held the belief that her family had died in the last war, and that she had always been a member of the Akatsuki, along with Itachi.

It was a bit cruel to change the young girl's memories, yes; but it had to be done for her to calm down. She had been fine ever since, not even caring or noticing when Konan asked her questions the girl thought she already knew the answers to.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"What was my mama like?"

Itachi looked at Asuna, who was staring at him with a curious look on her face. He sighed after a moment.

"Your mother was a very kind, loving person, like you. You like her too. She loved you and your brother."

"You and brother were friends…weren't you?"

"Yes, we were."

Asuna nodded, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"Asuna?" It was a few minutes after she had closed her eyes when Itachi said her name, but then noticed her breathing had become deeper, meaning she was finally asleep. He sighed once again, smiling slightly as he kissed her forehead.

_I'll tell you the truth one day, Asuna._

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Asuna was eight, she had begun throwing fits whenever Itachi was off on missions for more than just a day. If he was gone for a week, she would refuse to leave her room, instead holding up and hiding away until it was time for the Akatsuki to eat a meal, and then hideaway once again. The only person she would talk to during this time was Konan, who tried to offer the young girl some comfort over her fears of Itachi not returning.

"Asuna, why are you so worried about Itachi-san?" Konan asked one day. Itachi was off on a mission, meaning Asuna had been held up in her room most of the day. Konan had to find out the reason Asuna was always so worried. Itachi was strong enough to be fine on his own, so it didn't make sense to the older woman that Asuna should be so worried.

Asuna blinked, before tapping her finger to her chin and 'hmm'ing. "Umm… Itachi-sama's my best friend, Konan-chan!"

"Yes, I know that, Asuna."

"But!" Asuna gave a bright smile to Konan. "I also love Itachi-sama very much! He was there for me when my family died, he's always been there!"

Konan smirked for a moment, before replying. "Asuna… do you want to marry Itachi-san?"

The eight-year-old's eyes grew wide, her face went flushed, and she shook her head quickly. "N-No! Konan-chan, why did you ask me that!?"

"Oh… it's nothing, Asuna. I was just asking a question."

Asuna titled her to the left, blinking. She then shrugged and ran off. "Bye-bye, Konan-chan! Call me when Itachi-sama is back!"

"Will do…"

* * *

"Asuna! Itachi-san is-" Konan barely even said Itachi's name before Asuna ran down the hall, immediately jumping for a hug from her dearest person.

"Itachi-sama, you're back! Please don't go again!"

"I won't this month, Asuna."

"Good!" Asuna gave a smile, earning one in return from Itachi.

Konan just watched, smiling all too knowingly.

_Asuna, you really do want to marry him, don't you?_

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Asuna was nine when she left the Akatsuki base for the first time in two years, though she believed it to be her whole life. Itachi had gained permission to take the young girl outside for the day, so long as they were back by dinner.

Ever since they had gotten outside, Asuna hadn't stopped asking Itachi questions about everything she saw.

"Itachi-sama, what's that?"

"A bird."

"What's that?"

"A tree."

"What's this, Itachi-sama?"

"…grass…"

It was getting a tad bit annoying, but Itachi didn't mind after a while. Asuna was so happy, smiling the whole time and being completely enamored by everything. After her memories had been tampered with, Asuna hadn't remembered what anything outside the Akatsuki base looked like. While she did enjoy being the Akatsuki base, she had always told Itachi about wanting to go outside and see everything, envying him for going on missions constantly.

"Itachi-sama!"

"Yes, Asuna?"

"What's this?" In her hands, Asuna held a flower with white petals, as well as a confused expression on her face.

"It's a flower. A daisy, to be exact."

She blinked, looking at the flower again. "I like it. Can I keep it?"

"As long as it lives. Flowers don't live very long, Asuna."

"So?" Asuna looked back up at Itachi, giving a smile. "I still want to keep it! To remember the first time I got to go outside with you!"

Itachi stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "All right, Asuna."

Ever since that day, Asuna had continually asked Itachi to bring her back a daisy while he was on a mission. He had done so each time he could, promising Asuna he would bring her two the next time when he was sent off if he was unable to bring her one.

While Kisame found it odd the first time, mainly for the fact Itachi had said they had to stop for a moment, he quickly figured it out when Itachi handed the nine-year-old the flower and her face lit up before she hugged the fourteen-year-old.

He obviously loved her.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Asuna was just ten-years-old when she went on her first mission as a member of the Akatsuki. It was decided at the last second that she would accompany Itachi on an intelligence gathering mission, something easy so she was not involved in any battle at all.

The mission went fine, no problems in the least.

Asuna was than impressed however, believing she would have been able to be a part of a battle.

Itachi had told, long before they left, that they were just gathering intelligence. It still upset Asuna that she wasn't allowed to fight in anyway.

"It was boring!" said ten-year-old crossed her arms over her chest with a pout, making Itachi sigh.

"I know it was boring… but it was the safest mission considering you haven't had any real battle experience."

"That's not true! Deidara-san and I have fights all the time."

"Those are verbal, not physical."

"You're wrong!" Asuna shouted, and then realized she had made a mistake.

Itachi had no idea about the fact that Asuna and Deidara sparred at times.

"…what?"

"…Nothing, Itachi-sama!" Asuna gave a fake smile and ran off to her room.

She didn't leave until the next morning and then found out that Deidara had been hidden away in his room as well.

Turns out Itachi had threatened to take every bit of Deidara's detonation clay away if he ever sparred with Asuna again.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Asuna was eleven, she was, officially, being trained by each member of the Akatsuki in different areas of ninja basics. While this was enjoyable for her, it was not so for a select few members, particularly Hidan and Kakuzu.

Deidara had begun teaching Asuna about the mechanisms of making bombs with chakra, and he claimed to Pein she was excelling. (This was a lie, as Asuna had nearly blown up a nearby town without meaning to, and they both swore to keep it secret.)

Sasori taught her how to use her chakra to control others, a tactic she instantly used on Hidan. While Kisame taught her how to fight with a sword, Itachi taught her how to resist Genjutsu.  
Tobi was of no use, as all he did was teach her his idiotic 'Whack-a-Mole' jutsu, one she never used.

Pein attempted to teach Asuna his Almighty Push, but she was lacking in the proper control, so he put it off until she was older. Konan, however, had more success with her origami attacks.

Hidan and Kakuzu had no success in teaching Asuna anything for the reason she was terrified of them both.

"Hidan said he wants to teach you some attacks."

Asuna looked up from her book, and shook her head at Itachi. "No thank you."

"And why not?"

"He scares me."

Itachi blinked, but nodded. He understood why Asuna was afraid of Hidan. He cursed quite often without any regard for their young member.

"What about Kakuzu?"

"All he wants to teach me about is money…"

It was hard not to laugh, as Itachi knew that was probably true.

Asuna put her book down after a moment of silence and ran over to Itachi.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach more about Genjutsu?"

"Of course."

Asuna squealed and made her way outside as Itachi just smiled.

She made being a member of this organization easy.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Asuna was twelve when she got into her first, real fight. True, she'd had verbal arguments, and a few physical ones, with Deidara, but none went as far as this one did. She had been sent out on her own to gather up some medicinal supplies, as Konan needed some to make more ointments and such for the other members to take with them on missions.

While out, though, Asuna ran into trouble with a group of boys a few years older than her. They knew she had money with her, seeing as how she had bought so many supplies, and they were attempting to rob her of it. Asuna hadn't had much training in combat yet, but she knew what to do at this point.

The second the older, larger one of the three boys tried to take the bag from her, Asuna turned around and punched him in the nose, quite sure that she heard something break. Whether it was his nose or her hand, she had no clue at this point. The first younger one, who was much smaller than the older one, grabbed a hold of Asuna's hand, and she responded by grabbing a hold of his arm, and mustering all her strength, pulled him over her shoulder and flung him to the ground.

The third one, however, watched in awe as a stick thin, twelve-year-old girl just beat up on his accomplices. Instead of trying to fight her, he ran for the village, intending to warn everyone of her.

Asuna ran off in the opposite direction, scared out of her mind.

* * *

Once she made it back, Asuna took Konan all the supplies she had bought, which led to Konan finding Asuna's left hand completely bruised up and broken. Asuna had no choice but to explain what happened, while Konan fixed up the girl with a cast on her hand, just listening.

"You weren't wearing your cloak, correct?" Konan finally said when Asuna finished her story.

"I wasn't. I didn't think about it."

"Good. No one will know you're a member of Akatsuki." She nodded, finishing up the casting on Asuna's hand. "All right. You should go rest."

Asuna nodded, hopping off the table and making her way out the door, before she remembered something. "Oh, right. Konan-chan, where is Itachi?"

"I believe… he is making preparations to visit the Hidden Leaf Village."

Asuna's eyes widened, and she nodded once again, before running down the hall.

* * *

"Itachi-sama!" Asuna barely stopped herself before she ran into the eighteen-year-old Uchiha, who just gave her a confused look.

"What is it?" Before she responded, he saw the cast on her hand. "Wait. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I got into a fight before I got back here, but that doesn't matter! You're going to the Leaf Village?!"

"…Yes…"

"Without me?!"

"Asuna-"

"Itachi-sama, I wanna go see it! Please!"

Itachi looked at Asuna, who was giving a pouting face. He knew it was very, very dangerous to take her with him and Kisame, as her brother may see her, and find that she's perfectly fine. That wouldn't be so bad, but it would destroy Asuna's world if she knew her family was still alive. She would know that everyone in the Akatsuki had been lying to her, and she would lose all trust she had in Itachi.

"Fine. Go get ready."

But that didn't matter. It was highly unlikely that Daisuke would even recognize her after six years.

Asuna squealed and ran off, making Itachi sigh but smile.

_I just hope this goes well…_

* * *

After Itachi, Asuna, and Kisame made it to the village, Asuna was sent off on her own. They weren't planning to let her go too long without them, but she could be left by herself for a bit. It was pretty obvious she would be fine after the fight she got into the day before.

Asuna was enamored by everything in the village. While the Akatsuki moved around from base to base, they had never once been to a village like the Leaf Village. Everything was new, but somehow familiar to Asuna. The sights and smells were very familiar, while the people were not.

_This place is amazing!_

Asuna just smiled to herself as she walked through the village, stopping every now and then to look at something that looked highly interesting.

_Hmm… they have nattō… now I really want some even though I don't like it that much._

"I wonder if Kisame would lend me the money… probably not."

"Oh, Daisuke! You are so stupid!"

Asuna turned around to find a young couple in the middle of a spat. The girl, with dark red with hair and lovely brown eyes, was shouting at her brown haired, brown eyed boyfriend, who looked confused.

"…Aneko, what did I do?"

"It was what you didn't do, dummy!"

_Uh-oh._ Asuna smirked a bit as she watched. _Someone forgot either an anniversary or a birthday…_

The boy, Daisuke, just blinked, before shrugging. "I don't know what I didn't do… I know I didn't forget your birthday, it's not until November… and our anniversary is-"

"Was yesterday." Aneko glared at her boyfriend, whose eyes widened.

"Holy crap. Aneko, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"How?"

Daisuke stopped to think, before he saw the nattō across the way. "I'll buy some of that really good, really expensive nattō."

Aneko blinked, before nodding. "All right." She couldn't deny her love for nattō.

_Awww…_ Asuna giggled to herself as the two walked over to the nattō stand hand in hand, the girl looking giddy as could be, the boy already mourning for his money.

"Daisuke, it's been six years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Although she was about to leave, Asuna's curiosity was peaked at this quick exchange, especially when she noticed the boy's face took on a dark look.

"Daisuke-"

"She's alive, Aneko. I know she is. My sister is somewhere out there alive. Whoever kidnapped her is gonna pay."

Asuna's eyes widened slightly, but then she gave a sad smile. She could understand losing a family member, even if it wasn't in the same way this boy lost his sister. It was still the same.

The girl gave a sigh, before smiling. "Of course she is. She's a strong girl who is, most likely, a strong young lady. You'll get her back."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"I don't understand something."

Itachi gave Asuna a look, one of slight confusion, before she spoke again.

"Why would someone kidnap a little girl? I heard this guy and his girlfriend at the Leaf Village talking. His little sister was kidnapped six years ago. Why do these things happen, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi just looked at Asuna, unsure whether to be honest and tell her the truth, or to lie.

"These things just happen, Asuna. No one ever really knows why, or for what reason. It just…"

"Happens."

He nodded, before she sighed.

"I hope he gets his sister back…"

"…I do too."

**END CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I told my mom about this fanfic a while back.  
She said that Itachi needs to take Asuna home. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After three years of training under the members of the Akatsuki, mostly Itachi though, Asuna was finally considered a full-fledged member. She had been sent on numerous missions on her own, mostly recon though, as she despised assassination missions and anything that involved fighting, though, it was hard to avoid fights at times.

Her world had been the same for nearly ten years, as she was now sixteen. The seal placed on her real memories had yet to show any signs of breaking, as such, none of the Akatsuki thought much about it. It had seemed like both Asuna and Itachi had been members from the very beginning.

If only they knew.

* * *

Asuna was out on a mission on her own one day. She was doing recon in the Land of Waves, as there had been some activity a few had associated with the Akatsuki, though none of the members had been there in well over five years. She was to find out what exactly was going on at the time.

Unbeknownst to her, the boy and girl she had seen four years prior were in the Land of Waves as well, doing the same type of mission.

The boy, Daisuke, was off on his own, in the same vicinity as Asuna. She had yet to notice him, but she wouldn't have done anything if she did see him. She would continue on with the mission like nothing had ever happened.

Daisuke, however, had other plans. The second he saw Asuna, he somehow knew that she was his sister. Something in the back of his mind just said she was.

"Excuse me." That's why, when he caught sight of her, he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, hoping to find that it really was his sister.

Asuna turned around, giving a confused look. "Yes, sir?"

Daisuke stared, before blinking and shaking his head. "You… what's your name?"

"Asuna."

His heart started racing a bit at that. Yes, he knew that it was very likely this was just a random girl with the same name as his sister but it still made him hopeful.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 12th. May I ask why you're asking me these questions?"

Daisuke blinked, feeling so excited, yet scared and shocked at the same time. "Asuna… don't you remember me?"

She raised her eyebrow, looking him over, before shaking her head. "I don't know you."

Daisuke instantly felt his world shatter at that moment. "Asuna… come on! It's me… your big brother."

Asuna still shook her head. "My family died when I was four."

Now it was Daisuke's turn to look confused. "N-No we didn't Asuna. Mom and dad are still alive. Don't tell me you forgot about Shinsuke too."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Asuna turned to leave, but Daisuke grabbed a hold of her arm, scaring her for more than one reason.

"I…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Listen. I am not your sister. My family died when I was four. Would you just leave me alone?"

Daisuke nodded sadly, before letting Asuna go and walking off himself.

_…I really thought it was her…_

* * *

When Asuna returned to the hideout, she said a word to no one, not even Itachi. Her mind was swimming, she was so confused. She knew exactly who that guy was; it was the boy she had seen about three years prior at the Hidden Leaf Village. Once they were back at the hideout that day, Asuna could see there were a few similarities between her and that boy, but nothing more than their hair color and very few facial features.

She never thought about it again until today, when the boy, Daisuke, she remembered that girl saying back then, grabbed a hold of her, believing she was his missing sister.

Asuna had ran off to her room and hidden away, leaving the other members, particularly Konan and Deidara, wondering what the problem was.

It was a few hours after she had come back that Itachi finally went to see what the problem was. He had decided to leave her alone when he figured something traumatizing may have happened and Asuna just wanted to be left alone.

"Asuna, is everything all right?"

"I'm fine…"

The way her voice sounded worried Itachi. She sounded like she was depressed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone, please…"

He didn't want to, but Itachi still complied. If Asuna wanted to be left alone for a while, so be it.

She would be fine soon enough.

* * *

Aneko had made it back to the hotel room long before Daisuke. She had gotten through with her shower and was going over a few of the mission details in the mission scroll. They had been in the Land of Waves for nearly three days now, and were anxious to return home for more than one reason.

She had to constantly remind herself that, in just a few months, she was actually going to marry Daisuke. It seemed so close and yet so far away.

When the door to their hotel room opened up, Aneko was still reading over the scroll, but looked up as she knew it was definitely Daisuke.

"Daisuke, there you are! Where have you…"

It took one look at his face to know there was something wrong. Daisuke had never looked so depressed to her, not since his sister disappeared so long ago.

"Daisuke?"

"I give up, Aneko. I don't…I don't think Asuna is alive anymore…"

Aneko just stared at him for the longest time, completely shocked.

"Daisuke…"

**END CHAPTER **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ever since her mission, Asuna had been very quiet. No one knew what went wrong or what happened, as she hadn't said a word to anyone, not even Itachi. She stayed hidden away in her room, thinking.

It was beginning to worry some of the members, in particular, of course, Itachi. He was worried that the seal on her memories had broken and she knew everything up until now had been a lie. That was the biggest concern at the moment, everything else that could have happened on the mission was the least of his worries.

If Asuna found out everything had been a lie, she could have a mental breakdown. No, she _would_ have a mental breakdown.

"It's all been a lie, hasn't it?"

Asuna's question made it quite obvious to Itachi that she knew everything. She knew the truth now, and there was no way to deny it.

"What are you talking about, Asuna?"

"All of this." She makes a gesture to the cloak, her face looking like she's heartbroken. "Me, in the Akatsuki. My family is alive, aren't they? I ran into a guy who thought I was his sister… please tell me that was the lie and all of this has been real."

There was silence, and Asuna could feel tears filling up her eyes.

"Why…? Why would you lie to me?"

No response just made Asuna angry. She was expecting something, even if it was another lie. But getting nothing in response, just silence, hurt her immensely.

No response made her realize that everything that had gone on was the lie, that her family was alive, and it had been kept from her so long.

"Are you freaking kidding me? My family has been alive and well this whole time, and you didn't tell me? Why would you do this to me?"

"…" He wanted so badly to tell her it was for her own good, that he wanted her around and everything.

But he knew it would just hurt her even more.

"I want to go home. Back to Konoha."

Itachi just nodded, knowing that would be best. "I'll take you back tomorrow…"

"Thank you."

* * *

They left early the next morning, Itachi expressing his intention to Pein of never coming back, because he felt he needed to with Asuna. It took a long time for him to convince Pein they would not betray them, but it worked in the end.

Asuna hadn't said a word to Itachi all day, even when they returned to the village and she was overcome with numerous emotions. She remembered everything at last, wishing she had never willing gone with Itachi, because she had missed so much.

After making it to the Hokage's Tower, they shock Tsunade when they told her they wanted to be citizens again. Tsunade told them they had to wait a number of days before she could verify that the story about why the Uchiha massacre happened was true, and they both accepted that.

She also told them they needed to stay in the same apartment so she could believe they really wanted to stay, not that the Akatsuki was planning an attack and they were just decoys.

Asuna denied at first, before Itachi took over and said they would do so, making her glare at him. Tsunade sighed but still smiled, realizing Asuna was exactly like Daisuke, even though he had no idea she was alive.

Once they were in their apartment, Asuna dropped her bag and headed out the door immediately.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to stay here, Asuna."

"I'm going to see my parents!"

Itachi didn't try to stop her, knowing she had to do this. It still made him sigh, both in sadness and frustration.

Frustration because she had become so headstrong since her memories had been unsealed, sadness because she was angry with him.

It hurt, it really did, but he understood why she was angry.

_I never should have lied to you Asuna._

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After talking Tsunade again, Asuna found herself directed to the house her family is supposed to be living in. She's terrified, and talks to Itachi for the first time in a number of days to get him to go with her.

"I'm scared…"

Itachi barely glanced at Asuna, nodding. "I thought so."

"What if… what if they don't accept me back?"

"Asuna, I'm sure they will. You're their daughter and it's because of me they've missed you."

Asuna sighed, nodding, before knocking on the door and saying a silent prayer. The second the door opened, she looked down the little boy that had opened it. He looked like he was about ten and looked like her, minus the green eyes which were a dark brown instead.

"…hi, there!" He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Hello. Are your parents' home?"

"Oh… dad's at work at his store! I don't have a mom…"

Asuna felt her heart drop, but she didn't dare ask. "Um… I… uh…"

The boy just tilted his head to the side and blinked. "Do you need dad? He'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh… um… n-no… never mind, I'm sorry to bother you."

Asuna turned around and left, leaving Itachi and the younger boy there, both of them confused.

* * *

After returning to their apartment, Asuna reverted back to being silent and not saying a word. Itachi didn't even have to ask her what was wrong, he knew it instantly.

Her mother died while she gone. She wasn't able to be there for it.

_It's going to be a long night…_

**END CHAPTER 9  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Very, very short, but I want to get this wrapped up.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**  
This is being placed on a semi-permanent hiatus.

I have lost all inspiration, and I want to try and rewrite it this summer. If I am unable to do what I want to this, I will be deleting it without another word.  
Thank you any and all who read, and I'm sorry.


End file.
